A Life in Seattle
by TopazHeart
Summary: SEQUEL to ANIP. How do you make love work? After finding one another on a night in Paris three years ago Edward and Bella are reunited and making a life together. Join them as they try to blend their lives, friendships and families in A Life in Seattle.
1. In English please

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack. Hello all. Hope this A/N finds you well. Just as a heads up I don't expect the updates to come quickly for this I have a couple of chapters done but I will take my time posting them. I am also working on another fic that I will probably start posting in January which is tentatively titled Resolution. I haven't forgotten about Twilight in the Matrix I just really need to buckle down, if only I didn't have to work for a living. Haha.**

**A big thanks to Solidae26 for betaing for me. Thank you!**

**And, thank you readers new and returning! A Life in Seattle picks up immediately where A Night in Paris left off. Now for your reading pleasure: **

**A Life in Seattle: Chapter 1 **

**BPOV:**

I felt slightly off balance and hazy. Everything was black yet I felt no coldness, only warmth and a feeling of overwhelming love. I don't know when I fell asleep, but when my eyes opened my mom was smiling down at me.

"I wondered when you'd come around."

"What happened? I didn't faint did I? I don't feel like I did. Where is…" I stopped. All of a sudden I was full of despair at the thought that I had dreamt the most perfect Christmas of my life.

"Calm down, Bella. It's late; in fact it's after midnight. Your fiancé just left. He didn't want to leave your side but as understanding as Charlie has been we felt it best not to push him." Renee sat down next to me as I sat up on the couch.

"How do you feel?" She asked smiling softly.

"Ummm, I don't know." I said surprised at the shyness in my own voice as a blush spread across my face.

"I feel so…so giddy and excited, and yet I feel like I'm burning on the inside like…like I have to…" I felt the blush deepen as I realized what I was saying to my mother "I feel like I have to touch him." I whispered to her.

Renee guffawed. I was mortified. "Honey, don't be embarrassed. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that you've never been one to share something along those lines, yet it's something so benignly normal; I feel that way about your father sometimes."

Ewww. I shook my head, hoping I could get the words out before she continued.

"Especially when he vacuums the carpet, or does the dishes without me asking. It gets me so EXCITED."

I vomited a little in my mouth and started hitting my head against the back of the couch.

"Bella, stop that. Are you okay?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath. "Mom, I could have gone my whole life without hearing that. EVER. Ew – just...ew. Please never say that to me again."

Renee laughed even harder. "Honey, it's natural. How do you think you got here?"

"Immaculate conception? Turkey baster? I have no intention of thinking about…" I couldn't even finish the thought. I moved to get up but my mother grabbed my arm and smiled softly with a hint of apology.

"Please talk to me Bella. We've never talked about this kind of thing."

"Mom, we've talked about sex and stuff before. I remember that I ran screaming from the room, or at least that's what I wanted to do." I shrugged my shoulder trying to hide how embarrassed I was.

"I don't mean sex Bella, I mean love. We've never really talked about you being in love."

"Mom, I've never been in love before Edward. When I met him…" I paused trying to collect myself. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. "Mom, when I met Edward - no, when I first saw him it was… I don't know what it was. It was funny, that's for sure."

"Funny?" Renee quirked her eyebrow at me.

"VERY funny." I laughed, remembering Lauren standing on the Champs-Élysées.

"Tell me about it. Please?" My mother was actually pleading with her eyes and for a moment I felt bad for never sharing any of this with her.

"Aren't you tired of hearing about this?" I asked trying to get out of it, although I wasn't exactly sure why

"Never! I want to hear the story of how my baby fell in love." My mom said with slightly watering eyes. I smiled and blushed remembering the first moment I saw him.

"Well it was my first day in Paris. The entire group… you remember when we went right?" I asked Renee.

"I remember, keep going." She said as if she was already enthralled, which I suppose she was. I don't know what Edward or even Angela may have said to her, but this was her first time getting this bit of information from me.

"_The entire group from school walked down the Champs-Élysées. As we were crossing the street we got caught in the median. You could see the Arc de Triomphe and one at a time we took pictures right there in the median. Only one person could stand in the shot at a time, we didn't want to get run over by the cars driving in the street. Other people were there doing the same thing: one was Edward. His beautiful green eyes, bronze hair, and very muscular body left me breathless._

_I remember thinking 'wow,' but it took a minute before I realized I had said it out loud. Angela, Jessica and Lauren's heads all turned at that moment. Jessica commented saying,_

'_Wow is right. I wonder how old he is?' _

_Lauren (being Lauren) said 'Who cares how old he is? I'm going to go talk to him.' _

_I couldn't believe her boldness, but you know better than most how shy I was, am, whatever. Anyway, Angela and I looked at one another and then back to Lauren and watched as she sauntered up to Edward."_

"Wait." Renee interrupted my story. "Are you telling me Lauren went after Edward?"

"Renee, please don't tell me you're surprised." I literally laughed out loud.

"No, not surprised that she would do something like that, just surprised that she thought it would work." My mom shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'whatever' and looked at me expectantly, giving me permission to continue.

"_Anyway, she saunters up to him and goes 'Hi my name is Lauren, what's yours?' Trying to use some sex voice and licking her lips. It was gross, but she was young."_

"What's her excuse these days?" Renee muttered.

"_RENEE!_" I was slightly exasperated did she want to hear this or not? I stifled a small yawn.

"Sorry Bells, go on."

"_I remember Edward looking around Lauren to his friends. One of them, a big guy, nudged him and suddenly those green eyes were staring at me. I remember looking away, and I'm sure I blushed, I always blush. I looked up again only to find those same green eyes still focused on me, and then I realized he had the most beautiful crooked smile._

_Lauren saw that he was starting to pay a little attention to me and she got jealous. She was determined to keep his attention. She reached out and trailed her fingers down his arm."_

"I always knew she was a bit of a slut. She took after her mom."

I started laughing again, in fact I laughed so hard my father came to see what all the fuss was about. As soon as Renee gushed about me reminiscing on Edward and I's first meeting he looked a little uncomfortable, but in a terribly uncharacteristic move he sat down with us. A slight smile crossed my lips and a light blush graced both mine and Charlie's cheeks. I thought about my mom's comment about Lauren taking after her mom and I realized I looked like my mom but my mannerisms were all from my dad. That thought made me smile even more.

Renee caught Charlie up on what I had already told her while I went and fixed hot chocolate for the three of us. I returned to the living room with three steaming mugs and a bowl of marshmallows (you know, just in case) and snatched up four of the minis and dropped them in my mug.

"_Where was I? Oh yeah…Lauren saw that Edward was paying a little attention to me and she got jealous. She was determined to keep his attention because she started trying to touch him. His friends kind of laughed and he flinched. He looked at her, then he said: 'Que faites-vous?'_

_Lauren was so oblivious. I remember her asking him if he liked it when she touched him. _

_He looked at her as if she had two heads and asked her in French, if she spoke French._

_Keep in mind Lauren had decided she didn't need to learn any French for the trip, not even common phrases like: 'Où sont les toilettes?' The girl was clueless; I knew she thought Forks High revolved around her, but until that moment I didn't realize she actually thought the whole world did too._

_You should have seen Edward's face. It was like 'is she for real?' I remember I shrugged my shoulders and tried to apologize without actually speaking to him. Lauren was doing enough talking for everyone."_

By now Charlie was lightly chuckling at Lauren's failed flirtation. My mom was beyond chuckles and actually was a little close to tears. Renee has a great imagination and I am sure she could picture the entire scene before her.

"_Edward turned to Lauren and said 'Vous êtes un imbécile. Le monde entier ne tourne pas autour de vous.' I cracked up laughing at the memory. Remembering how shocked I was at his statement and how hard Lauren was trying to get under his skin, but was instead just showing her ignorance."_

"Wait, Bells. What did he say _in English_?" Charlie stressed to me. I blushed lightly. Funny you should ask Dad, Angela asked the same thing.

"_Basically, he said, she's a fool and the world doesn't revolve around her. I remember Angela's mouth dropped and she laughed, causing me to laugh. Everyone around us turned to look at us and we were a little embarrassed, but we could not stop giggling._

_Angela whispered that Edward-she didn't know his name yet of course-- was staring at me."_

I flushed saying this in front of my parents.

"_I remember that I couldn't understand why he was looking at me. I mean, if you'd ask me I'd tell you there was nothing special about me, and one thing I could say about Lauren was that she was definitely pretty."_

"Now hold on a minute." Charlie said breaking in. "Bells, you are plenty beautiful. Thank God you took after your mother. I never want to hear you put my daughter down." Charlie looked at me sternly and I flushed and put my head down.

I could see Renee pat his hand and kiss his cheek as she looked at me and smiled. I don't remember ever seeing them share such a tender moment. I smiled as I finally realized how much my parents truly loved one another. I blushed and ducked my head wondering if that was how Edward and I looked to them earlier in the day.

"Come on Bells; don't stop now, what happened next?" My mom asked as I noticed that she was now encased in Charlie's arms and freely using what was once only his nickname for me.

"_Well, I remember Angela telling me that Edward was trying to get my attention._

_I looked up and sure enough he was looking directly at me as he spoke to Lauren: 'J'aime votre ami avec les cheveux bruns. Elle est belle, intelligente et modeste. Je voudrais parler avec elle;' which means, 'I like your friend with the brown hair. She is beautiful, intelligent and modest. I would like to speak with her.'"_

I blushed deeply at the memory. I'd always thought he was saying he liked me, but now I wondered whether he was saying he loved me, really loved me, even then.

"_Anyway, Mr. Parker chose that moment to come and check on us. He had missed the previous conversation, but he didn't miss the fact that Lauren had left our group to go stand with a bunch of guys none of us knew. He was not happy._

_Dad you would have been proud of him. He walked up to Lauren and flat out asked her what she was doing. Lauren actually blushed and nearly ran the few steps back to us. She told him she was sorry and hadn't been paying attention when the group started to move away, but I don't think he was fooled. He told her to 'try to be more aware, she was several thousand miles from home and he and the other chaperones were responsible for her safety.' He even told her she should pay more attention to her surroundings and less attention to boys. He was so annoyed."_

Charlie chuckled, I'm sure he could imagine how frustrated Mr. Parker was with Lauren.

"_Anyway, after that bit our group continued across to the other side of the street. I looked back and saw that Edward was watching me as he and his friends crossed in the opposite direction. He smiled as he turned and continued on with his friends." _

And that's it. That was the first time we ever laid eyes on one another. We never even spoke directly to one another, and I had no clue that I would run into him all over Paris. I laughed remembering that trip thinking how I would love to go back some day.

My mom watched me and I blushed. "Bella, why do I have a feeling that there is a little more to that story?"

I chuckled inwardly. "Mom, you asked for the story of when we first laid eyes on one another, and you got it." I got up from the sofa and placed my mug on the tray, taking hers and Charlie's I cleared the dishes and placed them in the sink and headed upstairs.

"Goodnight you guys, I love you." I said as I climbed the stairs.

"Goodnight." They spoke in unison.

I winked at my mom as she gasped lightly and gave me a knowing look. Charlie looked at her then back to me as I continued ascending the stairs. I didn't blush and did a little internal congratulatory cheer. I smiled and went to my room remembering that first day in Paris and wondering; now that Edward was here, what would my life in Seattle be like?

**A/N: I do ask that you leave me some feedback. I could beg for reviews, but I'm not going to. I will say this though, for those that review I will do my best to get you a snippet/teaser from the next chapter. **


	2. So, what's on your mind?

**A/N:Thank you Solidae26 you rock! Everyone say thanks to Solidae26 who is the awesomest beta (yes I made up a word).  
**

**BPOV:**

I entered my room and threw myself on the bed giddily, screaming into the bedding like a sixteen year old who just kissed the captain of the basketball team. I stopped long enough to muse over the fact that _my_ Edward was here with his arms around me just a short while ago. I turned back into the pillow to muffle my screams once more as it started to settle inside me that I was engaged. But, not only was I engaged; I was engaged to _my_ Edward. My first and only love. As late as it was I knew I couldn't call anyone except maybe Angela, but I wouldn't want to risk waking little Brady.

Grabbing my toiletries I headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower; briefly washing my hair before stepping out to dry off and get ready for bed.

I had hoped the shower would help me to calm down but it didn't. Instead, in the middle of the steamy shower I was reminded of being enclosed in Edward's embrace, and I shivered at the tingly sensation that slid through my body.

I thought of our time on the sofa after Edward proposed and our parents had congratulated us. Edward had wrapped me up snugly in his arms - that must be why it was so easy for me to fall asleep, it felt so right to be there.

_Flashback:_

_I was past cloud nine and was ascending into the heavens…I was so elated that I doubted anything short of the destruction of the world would cause me to come back down to Earth. I felt like a swaddled infant in Edward's arms, safe, cherished and loved. _

_After our parents said their congratulations they excused themselves. Edward's parents, aunt, and uncle begged forgiveness as they made ready to leave. It was already past ten and they had been here for half the day. They headed back to Carlisle and Esme's place in Carlisle's car, leaving the rental for Edward. _

_I feared that he would leave with them, which would have been heartbreaking since all I really wanted was to spend more time with him. I wanted to find out what I had missed in the last three years of his life. Had there been anyone else? I was sure the answer was no, but that did not stop me from wanting to hear it straight from him. I was distracted with my musings and almost missed that in fact he was staying with me…for a little longer, at least._

_My mom headed to the kitchen to finish cleaning and I felt bad when I realized that I hadn't really paid a lot of attention to her or my dad... I offered to clean the kitchen and she insisted that I go spend time with Edward. I was about to object but she pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tightly, letting me know it was alright. I smiled, getting a little misty-eyed. She kissed my forehead, patted my arms and held them out to get a long look at me. Smiling she looked intently in my eyes and said, "There's my little girl, but she's all grown up." _

_She kissed my cheek and turned towards the kitchen. I turned to Edward as he reached for me and held me close to him. There were so many strong emotions in the air that I was almost overcome with them. Edward maneuvered us so that we were back on the sofa, and I was wrapped protectively in his arms. _

_I did not realize how quiet it was until Edward broke the silence. _

"_Mon chéri?" He whispered softly in my ear causing chills to rise across my neck ._

"_Oui mon cœur?" I responded a little breathier than I had intended._

_Edward sucked in a soft breath behind me and I was glad to know he had the same reaction to me that I had to him._

"_Je vous ai manqué terriblement." At that moment my mother passed through the living room into the dining room. I knew she was being a little nosey - she could have easily gone into the dining room directly from the kitchen. I internally shook my head at her but Edward was nonplussed. _

_He continued as if no one else existed. "Je vous ai voulu et pas simplement physiquement. Mon cœur a fait mal pour vous. Mon cheri." He whispered breathily, causing me to feel so much emotion that tears were coming before I realized it. _

"_Je vous ai manqué tellement. Je suis si heureux de vous avoir ici avec moi. Je me sens comme je suis vivant encore main tenant que je vous ai dans des mes bras." I turned in his arms and crushed my lips to his noticing how faint and vague my dream Edward had been. _

_Edward wiped my tears as I continued to kiss him. I pulled my lips from his by sheer willpower and touched my nose to his. "Ne pleurent pas mon amour." He said sweetly._

"_Je ne peux pax l'aider Edward." I told him. "Je ne peux pax l'aider." I shook my head reinforcing the truthfulness of my words. "Edward," I paused staring into those jade green eyes. "Je vous ai manqué aussi, s'il vous plait ne me laissez pas partir." I implored. If I had to beg for him to never let go of me then I would. He had asked me not to cry but just as I had told him, I really couldn't help it, not even a little."_

"_Je pas, mon amour. Je pas." He whispered kissing my hair. At that moment my mother again surreptitiously passed back through the living room this time on her way back into the kitchen and as she also spoke some French I was glad we were whispering._

"_Je promets ne vous laisse jamais partir. Je t'aime, mon cœur. Vous êtes ma vie maintenant." His vow was so earnest I couldn't help but hold him as tightly as my strength would allow._

_Edward returned my embrace as he continued to pepper light kisses across my forehead and cheeks. The next thing I knew Renee was standing over me and Edward was gone._

_End Flashback_

Remembering was leaving me with an ache that I wasn't sure could be relieved without having Edward beside me. I shuddered at the sheer delight of the thought of giving myself to Edward again. I realized that if I didn't stop with this line of thinking I would either need a very cold shower.

**EPOV:**

I drove back to Carlisle and Esme's house high as a kite. After my family left…well, Bella is my family now. After my parents, aunt and uncle left I stayed for a little while and held Bella in my arms. I had been through the Swan house enough that day to know that Renee didn't need to come through the living room as often as she did. For that reason, I whispered my love and affection to her in French. I didn't expect the reaction my body had to her, but suffice it to say I was quite turned on. I know I promised my father I would try to keep our relationship pure, but I realized at that moment I was going to need a lot of help to keep that promise.

It was always my intention to remain a virgin until marriage. That night in Paris I lost my head a bit while I had Bella in my arms. Okay, I completely lost my mind. I can't bring myself to regret the act of love that we shared, but I have often thought that if we had just talked to each other we would have never lost contact. I guess I'll never know. I don't plan to lose my head like that again, regardless... I want our love to last and grow stronger every day. I really believe for that to happen we need to abstain and get to know one another. I want to allow our love to grow and not be weighed down by sex.

"I wonder how Bella feels about abstinence, well, celibacy." I could feel the unbidden smile grow on my face remembering the night we shared three years ago. When I was around her I was completely at her mercy. "Damn, she is so hot." I lamented. Her beauty and sexiness and modesty and just _everything_ about her draws me in.

"Shit, how am I going to do this?" Hmmm, guess I shouldn't have cursed. "Sorry, Lord, bad habit."

I pulled into the driveway and watched as the garage door began to open. I was surprised - I had assumed everyone would go to bed as soon as they got home. I pulled into the heated garage and parked the rental as the door slid down into place. As I exited the car I saw that the back door into the mud room was open.

"Hello?"

"We're in the kitchen Edward!" My aunt Esme called back to me. I removed my coat and shoes, placing them on the shelf by the kitchen door as I slid into an extra pair of slippers.

"Hey, I thought you all would be in bed by now." I smiled as I happily accepted a mug of hot cocoa from my mom as Esme handed a cup to Carlisle and my dad.

"We wanted to wait up for you." My mom said as she patted, then squeezed my arm affectionately. "So? How was your day?" She smiled up at me.

"Oh, it was pretty good." I replied nonchalantly as I placed my arm around her shoulders.

"Only _pretty_ good?" she asked looking at me sideways, giving my father a knowing smile.

"I think pretty good is an apt description. Now, had I _married_ Bella today and been home with her tonight I think I'd be in a different category, but for now…"

"Okay, Edward. I think we've got it." My dad cut me off, shaking his head.

I couldn't help but smile at our banter. I loved just sitting around with my family and enjoying one another's company. I waited for the day when Bella could be here with us. When I could be alone with her and love her as a husband should.

I didn't realize I was daydreaming until I felt my father's hand on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes and saw mirth mixed with joy. "I see you're back with us."

"What do you mean? I'm right here." My pretend ignorance was met with a raised eyebrow and a scoff. I looked around and noticed that my father and I were alone.

"You were here a few minutes ago. You seemed to check out there…got a little googily eyed?" It sounded like a question and I didn't want to answer it. To be honest, I felt a little foolish for daydreaming - I could imagine what I must've looked like.

My father sat next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "So…" he paused staring intently into my eyes and smiling kindly. "You were thinking about Bella again, weren't you?"

I felt a light blush on my cheeks and thought of how lovely Bella was when she was flushed…

"Did you say something dad?"

"Only that I lost you again when I mentioned Bella's name."

I winced.

"Don't be embarrassed, son. It happens to all of us when love hits us hard. Trust me - I know."

"How did you _deal _with it? How _do_ you deal with…with feeling so much? I feel so much love in my heart for her. I want to take care of her, and love her, and touch her. It's like she's under my skin and in my head and in my heart. No, she _is_ my heart. I know I'm not explaining this right, but she is so much more than I ever thought I would have. She is way more than I deserve, but I don't think I could give her up if my life depended on it. She is _that _important to me."

I was a frustrated with my inability to communicate my feelings to my father. I knew he probably understood all to well what I was feeling and maybe even what I was thinking but I still wanted to be able to articulate it to him. Maybe if I can explain it to him then I could sit down and share it with Bella.

"Son, trust me, I don't need an explanation of your feelings for Bella. They are written all over you." There was a smile in his voice to match the gentle one that crossed his lips. "Not a day goes by that I don't thank God for your mother and pray for her safety and that I'm good _to_ her _and_ _for _her and that she understands how much I truly love her. So, no I don't need an explanation. I understand all too well." He eyed me for a bit after that statement.

"So, come on out with it Son. I know something is brewing in that head of yours, what is it?"

"Haaaaaaaa." I let out a deep sigh.

"Son, in this moment there is no wrong answer. You know that. I just want to see where your head is. That's all." There was concern in his every expression and word spoken.

"That's the problem, Dad. I feel like where Bella is concerned my other head sometimes wants to do all the thinking. I want us to be able to say we waited for our wedding to be together, but right now, at this moment I am wondering if I have the strength for that."

"Of course you have the strength for it because it is what you want. If it ever gets to the point when it isn't what you want _then_ revisit the issue then. But, until then keep going on the path you've started on and remember if you have sex you won't be the first or the last to do so. What does the Bible say, son? Even if godly people fall down seven times …"

"They always get up. I know dad. I know what you're saying. I just want to do what is best for Bella."

"Have you spoken to Bella? Have you told her how you feel?"

"No. When have I had time? I saw her _today_, face-to-face for the first time in three years." I started to get aggravated, as my emotions got the best of me.

"Edward, I am not attacking you. Why are you getting upset?"

It was great that my father knew me so well, but sometimes it was disconcerting. It's like he could read my mind. _Freaky_.

"I don't know Dad." I'm lying. I do know. I'm frustrated.

"I think it's time for us to turn in. You have enough to think about between everything that's gone on today and the conversation you need to have with Bella. Come on, lets head upstairs."

I stood, placed my cup in the sink and followed my father toward the staircase.

"And Son, you should have that conversation with Bella sooner rather than later."

"I know Dad." I sighed with the heaviness of the conversation I needed to have wih Bella. I turned to him and gave him a one arm hug. "Goodnight Dad."

"Good night." He kissed my cheek as he headed off to bed. I thought about how lucky I was to have him as a father. I closed the door to my bedroom and crawled under the covers of the queen sized bed and wondered what Bella was doing as I drifted off to sleep.

FRENCH TRANSLATIONS:

"_Mon chéri?" _

My dear/darling

"_Oui mon cœur?" _

Yes my heart.

"_Je vous ai manqué terriblement." _

I missed you terribly

"_Je vous ai voulu et pas simplement physiquement. Mon cœur a fait mal pour vous." _I wanted you and not just physically. My heart was aching for you. "

"_Je vous ai manqué tellement. Je suis si heureux de vous avoir ici avec moi. Je me sens comme je suis vivant encore maintenant que je vous ai dans des mes bras."_

I missed you so much. I am so happy to have you here with me. I feel like I'm living now that I have you in my arms.

"_Ne pleurent pas mon amour."_

Don't cry my love.

"_Je ne peux pax l'aider Edward." _

I can't help it Edward.

"_Je vous ai manqué aussi, svp ne me laissez pas partir." _

I missed you too, please don't leave me.

"_Je pas, mon amour. Je pas." _

I won't my love, I won't.

"_Je promets ne vous laisse jamais partir. Je t'aime, mon cœur. Vous êtes ma vie maintenant." _

I promise never to leave you. I love you, my heart. You are my life now.


	3. Pancakes anyone?

**A/N:Thank you Solidae26 you rock! Everyone say thanks to Solidae26 who is the awesomest beta (yes I made up a word). She also reminded me about adding the French Translations which are at the end of the chapter. I hope you like it. One more thing: This very important, are you ready? I'm not SMeyer... That is all.**

**EPOV**

I woke up to a sunless sky, but I wasn't surprised. The sun only made a handful of appearances in the summer time from what I'd been told, which meant sunshine in the winter would be virtually unheard of.

I thought back to the conversation I had with my dad and I knew he was right; Bella and I needed to discuss our expectations for this relationship.

I know I wanted to show her how much I love and respect her, and because of that I am not only willing to wait to have sex with her again, but I _want_ to wait. I want to show her how committed to her and our relationship I am and that it's not about the sex. What woman doesn't want that? _Right_?

I smiled and headed into the restroom for a quick shower. I finished and got dressed hurriedly so that I could go over some of the facts about the house I was buying in Seattle.

I couldn't focus; my mind kept going back to the conversation I needed to have with Bella. I gave up for the time being and headed down to breakfast.

"So, Edward, what are your plans?" My father asked from across the table.

"Well, I need to either find a hotel or an apartment to stay in until I close on my house."

"Edward, I do wish we were a little closer to Seattle, you could stay with us." Esme said.

"Thanks Esme. I appreciate that, but it'll all work out. If I can get a place for a month it will give me about a week after closing to make sure everything is turned on and get my things moved in. That reminds me, I need to hire a moving company. I have an entire apartment to pack up back home." I looked to my father. "I mean assuming of course that you still want to open the Seattle office. I don't mean to presume that…"

"Son, stop." He said looking me squarely in the eye. "You know the job is yours. I figured you could work with Jenks. He's licensed in Washington and he's established in the legal community. The two of you working together will give our firm a big push in the right direction while also giving you the time you need to prepare for the bar exam."

I smiled. "I didn't exactly think I'd be taking another bar exam so soon, except maybe Indiana." My dad laughed.

"I know son, but you can do it." He smiled at me and winked. "Besides, would I really give the job to someone else? How would you support Bella? I mean she does have to finish school and all, right?"

"Speaking of Bella, I uh, I kind of want to find out what her plans are for the next few days." I said rather sheepishly.

"Of course you do Edward." My father said chuckling, giving Carlisle a sideways glance they both smirked and laughed as I turned as red as a tomato.

"Anyway…" I stood up and headed to the mud room.

"See you later Edward." Carlisle winked as I made my way to the door.

"We're not going to do anything guys. Good grief." My hand made a couple of passes through my hair as I sat to put on my boots.

"Yeah, because her dad owns a gun!" Carlisle guffawed as Esme attempted to hide her chuckles behind her hand.

My mom was trying not to laugh as she got up from the table.

"They're only teasing Edward." My mom's voice was gentle as she smiled at me and gave my dad a withering look. He stopped laughing and turned back toward the table.

She winked and came to my side by the back door. "It's okay Eddie. Go see her - you guys have a lot to discuss." She smiled gently before kissing my cheek.

"Thanks mom." I gave her a big hug, turned and headed out the door to see my love.

I missed her during our night apart and I was honestly hoping there was a way we could work things out so that I could see her as often as possible. Maybe she could live with me. I sighed knowing I wouldn't feel right with that arrangement, not without making her my wife first.

"Why is this so damn hard?" I muttered getting into the rental.

I pulled out of the garage and headed towards Bella's house confused but excited to see her.

I made it to Bella's house in under ten minutes. The police cruiser wasn't here so I knew Charlie was probably at work. I jogged up the stairs, but before I could knock the door was open.

"Edward? I thought you were…" Renee trailed off and looked up the stairs. She giggled a little and shook her head.

"Good morning Renee. How are you?" I tried ignoring her odd behavior.

"Good, good. Um, you're looking for Bella I assume."

"Yes ma'am. Is she up?" Renee gave me a mischievous smile.

"You know I heard her just a moment ago, sounded like she was… on the phone or something. You should head up there. It's the first door on the left." She smiled again and headed toward the kitchen.

I headed up the stairs and stopped at the first door on the left. I was about to knock when I heard her.

"Yes. Please. Edward." I quietly opened her door and saw her on her bed sleeping.

"She must be dreaming about me," I whispered to know one in particular.

"Edward." She whimpered. "Mon cœur, si vous plais. Mon amour, je besoin de vous." My breathing picked up. She needed me?!

I turned around and placed my forehead on the door. I knew I should have walked away as soon as I saw that she was still in bed and I couldn't figure out why Renee told me to head up here. I felt a little guilty, like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar seeing Bella like this.

"Edward?" I turned back to Bella. She blushed as she checked her clothing presumably to make sure she was descent.

"Baby." I whispered. She got out of her bed and walked to me.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asked sleepily yet full of concern.

"I, I can't do this. I don't. I don't want…"

"You don't want… me?" She looked absolutely heartbroken.

"You don't want me Edward? But, I thought… you said. But, last night."

She wasn't making any sense. How did this get so out of hand? I didn't know what to do, what to say. Should I just let this end here? Now?

"Bella. Bella, baby stop." She was crying and I didn't know what to do.

"Bella, vous belle fille idiote. Comment est-ce que je ne pourrais pas vous vouloir? Hmmm?" I kneeled down in front of her, caressed her cheek and continued in a whisper. "Baby, how could I not want you?"

She sniffled and swiped her wrist under her nose. I rubbed my thumb under her left eye and held her cheek.

"Butbut you said…"

"Baby, you didn't let me finish." I said softly. "I was saying that I didn't want to…." I took a deep breath before rushing through my next statement. "."

It was so quiet you could hear ants march across the floor. Bella just kind of stared at me.

She blinked, stunned into silence. It took a moment before she spoke again.

"Hmph." She looked from left to right and then back at me. "I did not see that coming." She murmured almost to herself. "You _don't _want sex?" She looked as if she thought I was insane, heck maybe I am.

"Yes. No. I mean. Shit, I don't know what I mean." I ran my right hand through my hair hoping it would help me think. I heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. I opened the door to Renee's concerned expression.

"Edward, is everything alright? I thought I heard crying." Bella stood up and came to the door.

"It's okay mom. We're just talking." Bella gave her mom a small smile and closed the door on her questioning expression.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked Bella, effectively changing the topic.

"No." She had questions, obviously, but she was refraining from asking them.

"Let me take you out for some pancakes and we can talk without either of our parents around. How does that sound?"

She smiled at me and I couldn't resist touching her beautiful face.

"You are so beautiful." I told her causing her smile to broaden. I swore to myself that I would do all that I could to keep that smile on her face for the rest of our lives.

She batted her eyelashes at me and my breath caught in my throat. I wanted to kiss her.

"Bella may I kiss you? Please?" I whispered. She smiled and nodded.

"I would love for you to kiss me Edward." She turned her lips up offering them to me.

"I love kissing you." I whispered as I licked my lips to savor the taste of her before diving in again.

It was heavenly kissing her and as stupid as it sounds, kissing her reaffirmed to me what I already knew. I needed her in my life. I spent the last three years without her and I wasn't sure I could go another three days or three minutes without her. What if …

"Bella, baby what if we…" I paused. It was a bad idea and she would never agree to it.

"What is it Edward?"

"Huh? Oh, what if we get going so we can spend more time together." I smiled and kissed her cheek. She kissed me back and grabbed a small bag off of her dresser.

"I'll be right back. Kay?"

"Okay, love." I smiled and sat at the small desk in her room until she was ready.

Bella was quiet on the way to the café. She went straight for the booth toward the back and slid in. I of course was going to slide up close to her until I thought better of it.

"So…" I was kind of at a loss for words. This was so much easier in my head.

"Really?" Bella looked as if she didn't believe me. Wait, did I say that out loud?

"Yes." Bella smiled. "Well, the part about it being easier in your head anyway, the rest was kind of written all over your face." Bella chortled as the waitress came to our table.

"Morning Bella. Whose your friend?" Bella looked over at me and was slightly hesitant for some reason.

"Umm, hey Lisa this is…" A bright red flush spread from Bella's hairline to her neck and beyond. I stretched out my hand to… what is her name? Oh, yeah Lisa. I stretched my hand for a handshake and threw Bella my best smile and a wink.

"Nice to meet you Lisa. I'm Edward, Bella's fiancé." I watched Bella break out into a grin that stretched darn near ear to ear as her blush once again lit up and took over her face.

"Bella? You're engaged? Oh my goodness! I can't wait until I get home to tell Lauren! Wow! Oh congratulations! Coffee's on me!" With that Lisa left our table to retrieve our coffee.

"You know she's not going to wait to tell anyone, right?" Bella whispered behind her shy smile. "Does she look familiar to you at all?" Bella asked.

"No, should she?" I couldn't really place the face.

"Oh, she looks a lot like her older sister Lauren, you met her once upon a time." She smirked. "You remember don't you?"

Just then Lisa returned with two fresh mugs and the coffee carafe. "There's sugar on the table guys and I'll be right back with some creamer."

"She's already called her sister by now. She must not have gotten a hold of her or she would have brought everything all at once." Bella shrugged.

"It doesn't matter love. Let's talk." I reached for her hand, squeezing it gently as Lisa returned with a small pitcher of creamer for the table. I kept my attention on Bella as she thanked Lisa for her service.

I simply stared at Bella's features. I mean honestly, it's broad daylight and we're out from the watchful eye of our parents. All I wanted to do was soak in her beauty, her presence, and let it permeate my being.

"Edward." Bella gave me a shy smile. "You're staring." She ducked her head in embarrassment. I slid around towards her in the booth reaching for her chin.

"Don't hide your face from me Love, please?" I asked her, causing her face to turn red again.

"Okay," she gave me a shy smile.

I placed a small peck on her lips and held her chin so she couldn't duck her head down again. She smiled at me as I leaned in once more.

"One more." I whispered to her as I gently claimed her lips. Her lips pulled upward in a smile while I kissed her. I pulled back to see her eyes dash to the front entrance.

"What is it, honey?" I asked her and turned my head. There was some blond girl standing there with her mouth hanging open. I looked back at Bella who wouldn't look at me, though I could see the barest hint of a smile grace her lips.

"Bel…." I was interrupted by the nasally voice of the blond from the front door.

"Hi Bella. Hi, you must be her fiancé." The blond turned and offered her hand to me.

"Wow, that was quick! Is there a PA system that addresses the whole town or something?" I asked Bella causing her to chuckle.

"It's a small town and good news travels fast." The blonde said as she slid into the booth. I could feel my right eyebrow arching upward at the nerve of this intruder.

"Miss, I don't mean to be rude, but I would really like to have a quiet, private breakfast with my fiancé."

"Really? I would have thought you could be a little more social. You know share the love and all that." This woman was incredibly annoying and she reminded me of someone but I wasn't sure who.

"So Lauren, how's Tyler doing?" Lauren! That was her name. I could feel the light bulb clicking on. I looked at Bella and tried to hide the laughter bubbling on the inside. Bella simply smiled and winked covertly.

"I'm sure he's fine." Lauren snapped causing me to bristle. Bella's hand found my knee under the table and began to massage it. It took a moment before I realized my jaw was locked and I was staring at Lauren who looked slightly taken aback.

"Well _Lorie, _it was nice to meet you, but I really would like for Bella to get something to eat now." Bella continued to rub my knee under the table as Lauren finally took the hint and got up from the booth as her sister returned to the table for our orders.

"Hey guys…" She eyed the three of us as she smiled like a Cheshire cat before catching Lauren's shake of the head and frowning. She looked from Lauren to me and noticed that I was watching them.

"Do you know what you want to eat?"

"Pancakes." Bella smiled at me before placing a gentle kiss on my lips causing me to smile in return.

"I'll have the same." I said "and a side of bacon." I added as an after thought.

"Oooh, me too please." Bella said excitedly looking up toward Lisa.

I gently turned her chin so that she was looking at me again. "Entretien a moi."

"Au sujet de se qui?" I asked.

"I knew he looked familiar!" Lauren broke in. I hadn't even realized she was still there. Bella and I both turned to look at her. "We've met before! You know, _Lauren_, from Paris."

"This was the guy you bagged in Paris?" Lisa asked her sister who turned an unnatural shade of reddish-purple.

"I didn't…" Lauren shook her head furiously.

"Yeah! I remember you said he had red hair and green eyes and said the most beautiful stuff to you in French but you didn't understand a word but you loved his accent. I remember you were frickin glowing when you got back!" Lisa finally took a breath. Bella was laughing out right and I was in shock.

Lauren looked from Bella to myself, turned and walked away dragging her sister behind her.

"What. Was. That." I was in a bit of shock after that little reveal. All I wanted was to come have breakfast with my fiancé and get to know her a little better. Instead I get dumb and dumber.

I shook my head and turned my attention to Bella. "Should we go?"

"No, let's stay. I really don't want to drive all the way to Port Angeles."

"As you wish." I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles before entwining our fingers as we drank our coffee and waited for our food.

**A/N: Review please  
**

French translations:

Mon cœur, si vous plais. Mon amour, je besoin de vous.

My heart, please. My love, I need you.

Bella, vous belle fille idiote. Comment est-ce que je ne pourrais pas vous vouloir?

Bella, you beautiful, silly girl. How could I not want you?

"Entretien a moi."

"Talk to me."

"Au sujet de se qui?"

"About what?"


	4. Can we have some privacy please?

A/N: I am not SMeyer. I do not own Twilight. I did come up with this story idea and use her characters in it. Thank you Solidae26 aka Steph. She fixed my commas and grammar; therefore, she rocks!

On with the show. Here is chapter 4.

**BPOV:**

"Bella?" Edward looked towards the counter where Lisa was picking up our food. I could tell he abhorred the idea that another conversation was imminent. He was already annoyed at having spent any time with Lauren and I knew he wanted out of this place. I figured we were pretty much in the clear; Lauren was too embarrassed to return and was trying to save face with her sister.

Edward pinched his nose between his thumb and finger as Lisa loaded up her serving tray and placed our breakfast in front of us. She eyed Edward and I before apologizing.

"Hey, um…Lauren explained that, you know, _maybe_ I shouldn't have brought up that stuff from before and all. You know, like she said maybe you guys hadn't discussed that kind of thing yet. But, I'm thinking if you're going to get married, that would really be important to talk about. You know? I mean, like you and Lauren slept with the same guy! I mean if you slept with him, and like…wow. What a small world, you know…?"

Lisa went on like that for a couple of minutes before Edward pleaded with me with his eyes to put an end to this.

"Lisa. Let me say this to you slowly so that you get it. Lauren lied to you. She never slept with Edward. Edward didn't say sweet nice things to her in Paris. In fact, he called her an idiot. Apparently, you are one too."

I slid out of the booth and took Edward's hand. Lisa sputtered behind us asking who was going to pay for the food. Edward stopped abruptly, forcing me to come to a halt.

"You're kidding, right? You just ruined my breakfast with my fiancé with your inanity and you expect me to pay you? Get real." With that Edward turned towards the door and pulled me along. Normally I would have been embarrassed by his display, but I think I was too annoyed to care about anyone else's opinion

"Baby, I'm sorry. I wanted to take you out for a nice breakfast with just the two of us. I didn't mean for…"

I put my finger to his lips silencing him and then pressed my lips to his. "Shhhh. It's not your fault, mon cœur. You wanted to leave ages ago but I wouldn't let us. I'm sorry love. Let's go wherever _you_ want. Okay?" I even fluttered my eyelashes a bit.

Edward smiled at me and pulled me into a deep searing kiss. "Sorry, the other kiss was so good. I couldn't help myself." He cupped my cheek and gave me a shy smile.

"Don't apologize. I liked it. We could do that some more. Kissing is okay, right?"

Edward gave me his crooked grin and an Eskimo kiss. _Not exactly what I had in mind_.

"Let's go to my Aunt and Uncle's house. We can go up to my room and have a carpet picnic! I would suggest your place but I think we might have less interference on the third floor of my aunt's place. Hopefully they won't bother us.

We headed to Dr. Cullen's house, holding hands and stealing glances at one another. Edward took out a key and opened the front door.

"Hopefully, they're not in the…"

"Good morning, Edward! Bella, how are you today?"

Yep, it seems we can't catch a break today.

"Hi." I know my smile probably resembled more of a grimace.

Esme looked from me to Edward and back again before smiling brightly. "Elizabeth, Edward and Carlisle are in the formal dining room where we are about to have brunch. You two are welcome to join us…" She paused, "…or you could let me put some things on a tray for you and you can go hide upstairs and have brunch alone."

Esme had crossed the room before she stopped and looked back at us, "Come on kids." She winked and we almost ran the few steps to catch up to her.

"Shhhh. I'm quite sure you two want to avoid letting everyone know you're here until after you've disappeared into your little hideaway."

I couldn't help it as I wrapped my arms around Esme and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Esme."

"You're welcome dear," she said as she patted my shoulder. She kissed my forehead and went to a cabinet and pulled out an elegant breakfast tray.

"Wow, that is a gorgeous tray." Here I was thinking breakfast trays were plain brown wood. Hers was a beautiful white tray that just screamed 'posh'.

"Thank you dear! I admit, I am a bit of a slave to Williams-Sonoma. Hmmm, you know, I think I know what one of your presents will be."

"Esme, you don't have to do that." I looked to Edward for some assistance but he only smiled and reached for a plate, popping an assortment of mini quiches and muffins.

"Nonsense, Bella! I want to. Here, take this and add some fruit for you and Edward. I'll get you some turkey bacon and eggs."

"But…"

"Don't argue dear. We are family and this is what we do in this family." Esme gave me a side hug and went back to preparing our plates. "Alright, here you go, you two get out of here."

Edward picked up the tray loaded down with more than enough food for the two of us.

Esme handed me two small bottles of Korbel champagne, a beautiful monogrammed pitcher of orange juice and two champagne flutes. _Mmmm…mimosas._

"Thank you Esme." Esme smiled and fluttered her fingers at Edward and I, dismissing us as voices drew near from the dining room.

We ascended the two flights of stairs with our loot to a bedroom suite on the third floor.

"Wow, I love this room!"

"Thank you," Edward smiled at me. "This is my suite. This was the stuff in my aunt and uncles home before they moved here. Aunt Esme always makes sure I have a space in her home."

"That's very sweet of her. She takes good care of you."

"Yeah, I'm very lucky. She's like a second mom to me. Always has been." Edward explained as he set up our carpet picnic. He took the pitcher and champagne and placed them on an end table next to the brown leather sofa.

"Did Esme decorate her home herself?"

"Yeah, she's really talented. Hard to believe she didn't go to school for it. She just has a keen eye for that kind of thing. I actually was going to ask her to decorate my home for me, but since I've found you, I figured you might want…"

"…to ask her myself? No that's, okay you can ask her." I interuppted, giving him a cheeky smile. I am not one of those women who has to 'mark her territory' in his house. I am more than happy to let someone else handle the big stuff.

Edward laughed. "Whatever you want, love."

"Really? Whatever I want?" I fluttered my eyelashes, purposely teasing him.

"You are a horrible temptress." He laughed and kissed my nose before picking up an apple slice from the fruit plate and bringing it to my lips.

"Mmmm. I love apples. I think they might be my favorite fruit." I bit into the apple and smiled. "What about you?" I asked as Edward fed me the other half of the apple slice.

"Strawberries, actually." He leaned towards me and nuzzled my neck. I swear I thought he sniffed me. I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks.

"Hmmm, too bad they're out of season right now." I watched Edward intently from the corner of my eye.

"Yes, too bad." Edward reached for a mini muffin and popped it in his mouth. "Mmmm, but I think Esme's cranberry muffins are my favorite."

"That's because you haven't had my carrot cake muffins." I said haughtily.

"I bet I'd love your muffins." I was a little shocked at Edward's comment and blushed a brilliant shade of red when he winked at me. Edward chuckled at my reaction. "I'm only teasing love."

I reached for the orange juice but Edward beat me to it and prepared two mimosas.

"Thank you." I murmured as I picked up a mini quiche to try. "What's your favorite vegetable?"

"Spinach. You?"

"Broccoli." I said as I made a sandwich out of the eggs, bacon and a biscuit. I offered a bite to Edward. He took the sandwich and added a little honey.

"Mmmm, that's good. Try it, baby." He added a little honey to the next bite and I tried it.

We went back and forth asking questions of one another until we heard a light knock on the door and Esme poked her head in. "Hey, I'm sorry for interrupting, but do you two want a snack, or something to drink?" Esme entered the room with another breakfast tray carrying bottles of water, sodas and a few snacks.

I pulled out my cell phone and was surprised to see that it was after two. Edward and I had been talking for several hours.

"Thanks Esme. You didn't have to do that." Just then my stomach growled. I was embarrassed but Esme just winked at me as she took the breakfast dishes that Edward had gathered.

"Thank you Esme." I said shyly as she exited.

"No problem, dear." I suddenly realized that I needed a human moment. Edward pointed me to the restroom and went in after I came out. It seems we had both lost track of time while talking. I toed off my shoes and socks and my heavy sweater, relaxing in my t-shirt, jeans and bare feet. I opted to settle onto the sofa instead of the floor.

Edward came out of the restroom and smiled. "I like it that you're comfortable here. My family loves you, you know." He said as he joined me on the sofa.

I blushed at his comment and he cupped my cheek, softly.

"You are so beautiful, my love." He kissed my cheek and settled back pulling me into his chest.

"Now, where were we?"

Edward and I stayed holed away in his bedroom talking until midnight. We had seen Esme once more at dinner, but other than that the evening progressed without any inquiring minds coming to see what we were up to. _That's not to say they didn't venture upstairs periodically to see if the door was still closed. _I mean come on, the place is well insulated but it's hard to miss people coming up the stairs and walking past the door. I don't really think they were trying to be nosey, I think they were just thrilled for us.

At midnight Edward and I took our dishes downstairs to the kitchen and cleaned up. Edward offered to drive me home but I figured there was no harm in staying the night. We had clearly defined our boundaries and since Edward was the one who wanted to wait until after we were married before engaging in any sexual activity, I figured it wasn't a problem. And it wasn't, for the most part.

_I really hope I don't talk in my sleep tonight. I should have thought about that before I decided it was no big deal to stay over. _I smiled at Edward as I headed to the restroom to change clothes.

I borrowed a pair of Edward's boxer-shorts and a tee-shirt. When I reentered the bedroom he looked at me like... well… like a fat kid eying a package of Hostess Twinkies. I snuggled into Edward's embrace and we continued talking until we dozed off.

I heard Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake playing softly. It took a moment for me to realize it was my parent's ringtone. I reached for my phone but it had stopped ringing by the time I put my fingers around it. Just as I was getting ready to press redial. It rang again.

"Hello?" I tried to take the sleepy tone out of my voice, but it didn't work.

"Bella? Are you alright; your bed looks like it hasn't been slept in." Renee asked, full of concern.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm sorry, I should have called. Edward and I stayed up really late talking and we lost track of time. How's Dad? Is he mad?"

"No, but I don't think he's noticed yet that you didn't come home last night. Are you coming home today?" I could almost see her eyebrows raised in question.

"I didn't plan on staying out late, Mom. And yes, I plan on being home tonight. Try to refrain from showing too much joy." I internally rolled my eyes.

"Fine by me," she said. "Do you need me to drop some clothes off for you?" I think my mom was enjoying the ribbing I was receiving a little too much. After another moment or two of conversation I got off of the phone and rolled over to find Edward still sleeping soundly.

As I watched him sleep all I could think was how I could definitely get use to waking up next to this man. My man.

A/N: Review please. It's like strawberries dipped in Nutella, deliciously wonderful. ;)


End file.
